


The Best Day With Uncle Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve babysits Grace for Danny, while Danny testifies in court, Dies it go okay?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Day With Uncle Steve:

*Summary: Steve babysits Grace for Danny, while Danny testifies in court, Dies it go okay?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a good day, Commander Steve McGarrett was looking forward to spending time with favorite person, Grace Williams, while her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams testifies in court. He has a crush on the blond, while Danny has no idea, Steve has no idea that Danny felt the same way.

 

“Uncle Steve !”, Grace exclaimed with happiness, as she spotted him from the steps of her school. She ran, & jumped into his arms. They hugged, & got into his truck, & drove off, as they made small talk. They were gonna have fun, & also have no worries in the process.

 

Meanwhile, Danny hated testifying in court, He hates when the criminals try to outsmart them. Also, He loves it, when he is in his own little world, & everyone leaves him alone, while he waits to testify. He was thinking of Steve, but not in a pure way.

 

 **“God, I can’t be thinking of my partner like that, It’s wrong”** , The Blond thought to himself, as he adjusts himself, & calms himself down. Then, 15 minutes later, He was called to testify on the latest case, that he was involved in.

 

Grace & Steve had so much being with each other, They went swimming together, & they also played on the beach. They watched movies, til it was suppertime, & they ordered pizza for their dinner. Once, Danny returned home, & it warmed his heart, as he saw the sight in front of him.

 

“Danno, Uncle Steve got us small pizzas for dinner, so none of it goes to waste, & he got you pepperoni !”, she exclaimed, as she hugged him. “Man after my own heart, Danny said, as he smiled, & sat down, & joined them in eat their meal.

 

After awhile, It was too late for Danny, & Grace to go home, So, Steve invited the Williamses to stay with them for the night. When Grace went to bed, The Two spent their time talking on the lanai, & having some beers too. There was silence, til Steve spoke first.

 

“Danny, I am in love with you, I have been in love with you for a long time, I know that you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to tell your”. The Loudmouth Detective took the former seal, & kissed him passionately, & wildly. The Five-O Commander smiled in response, as Danny said, “I am in love with you”, & they spent the rest of their time making out.

 

The End.


End file.
